The present invention is directed to a bottom-dispensing container for liquids. Specifically, the invention is directed to an ergonomically designed container that allows the user to grasp and squeeze the container to discharge soap.
Containers for small quantities of household liquids, such as soap, hair products, food stuffs, or the like, are usually configured to dispense either by actuating a pump, by inverting and squeezing the container, or by tipping the container to pour the contents. Container configurations are determined primarily by the need to both store and dispense liquids, resulting in a preferred container orientation for both storage and dispensing, and additionally by the ability, ease and responsiveness with which the user can dispense useful quantities of the liquid of interest, the ergonomics of the container, the aesthetic design, and the container cost. Some of the available container configurations include rigid containers for pouring or pump dispensing, squeeze containers having a bottom for resting the container and an opening for dispensing liquid from either the top or bottom of the container, and collapsible containers.
Bottom-dispensing containers typically rest on a surface or are suspended. These containers include an opening on the bottom for dispensing the liquid and actuation means for dispensing the liquid. Squeeze containers are usually formed from a resiliently deformable material and have an opening that may have a valve to control the flow through the opening. One type of valve is an on-off valve that is actuated by rotating the valve. Another particularly useful valve is a pressure-responsive dispensing valve that controls the flow according to a pressure difference across the valve. Such a valve can be configured to be normally closed and to assume an open configuration when the container is squeezed. Optional features of bottom dispensing squeeze containers include a cap to prevent loss of the liquid between dispensing. Bottom-dispensing containers of rigid materials having pump mechanisms are also in the prior art.
Bottom-dispensing containers have several advantages over other packaging configurations. The container does not need to be inverted, requiring fewer user motions for dispensing and providing greater positioning and dispensing control than for containers that dispense by pouring or inverting and squeezing. Thus for example, the user does not have to rotate his wrist and wait for a viscous liquid to travel to the opening, or have trouble controlling the flow rate when the container is full as in the use of containers adapted to pour from the top. Bottom-dispensing containers can also be configured to allow nearly all of the liquid to be dispensedxe2x80x94something usually not possible with containers having a pump on the top. Bottom-dispensing containers having pressure-responsive valves also have the advantage of not requiring a separate closure mechanism.
As a result of the configuration of bottom-dispensing containers, there are several practical problems that must be overcome to enable manufacturing of bottom-dispensing squeeze containers that are easy to use, ergonomic and aesthetically pleasing. The problems include ventilation of the chamber after dispensing liquid, loss of liquid by leaking through the valve, the integration of a stand into the container, and an ergonomic design that allows the user to easily and efficiently dispense liquid.
Solutions to the ventilation problem include having a collapsible container, or having a rigid or flexibly deformable container that has either a one-way valve separate from a dispensing valve to allow for air to enter the container or a two-way dispensing valve that allows both for flow of liquid out of the container and air back into the container. Collapsible containers change shape as a result of dispensing liquid and are best used with highly viscous materials, such as toothpaste. For liquids such as soaps, rigid or flexibly deformable containers are preferred. In addition, a single piece two-way dispensing valve, such as the valve described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,236 to Brown, et al. (xe2x80x9cthe ""236 patentxe2x80x9d), allows for both dispensing and ventilation of the container.
Leakage from bottom-dispensing containers in a resting orientation results from the liquid being over and in contact with the opening. Leakage can even occur from packages having a dispensing valve from the contact of the valve or opening with a resting surface, causing xe2x80x9cwickingxe2x80x9d of liquid through the valve. A general requirement is that containers should be able to stay in a closed configuration, regardless of the amount of liquid in the container or environmental changes, such as barometric pressure and temperature. One prior art solution to limiting leakage includes providing a lid that is removed prior to dispensing. Such a lid can either be part of a container stand from which the container is removed prior to dispensing, or can be provided as part of the container to be removed for dispensing, either in the upright orientation, or by momentarily moving the container to another orientation to remove the lid. The use of a two-way valve provides another solution to the leakage problem. The two-way valve described in the ""236 patent prevents leakage over a range of temperatures, and thus is well suited for use in a household environment. Since the valve does not leak as long as it does not contact a support surface, it is also well suited for bottom-dispensing squeeze containers that do not require the use of a removable cap, top or lid.
Prior art bottom-dispensing, squeeze containers are difficult to use, particularly when large quantities of liquids are contained. These problems result primarily from the shape of the container, the location at which a user is likely to grab the container, and the distribution of weight of the container. For example, the use of containers with straight walls, such as in the ""236 patent, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,006 to Drobish, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,108 to Dornsbusch, et al., or U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,107 to Lindsey (xe2x80x9cthe ""107 patentxe2x80x9d), or with slightly bulging walls, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,655 to Brown, present problems when the containers have a large amount of liquid and thus are heavy, especially when the users hands are wet or slippery. The user can grip the container at any position along the container, and it tends to slip through the user""s hands, since there is no natural handgrip location larger to prevent downward slippage of the heavy container.
Containers that are larger at the top, usually resulting from the use of a stand with a prior art invertible container, as in the ""107 patent, can be top heavy when the containers are full. These containers thus may be unstable when on a resting surface, and the greater weight above the user""s hand may make it difficult to maneuver or position the container for dispensing. In summary, prior art bottom-dispensing, squeeze-type containers are not ergonomic in that they do not indicate by their design a proper location to grab and squeeze the container for ease of use.
Lastly, cost considerations usually require that the bulk of the container be blow molded. This places certain restrictions on the container shape. In particular, to prevent leakage, bottom-dispensing containers require that the dispensing valve not contact the support surface. Blow molded containers, however, cannot be formed having the required support structure, and thus include a separate base portion. Some prior art bottom-dispensing containers provide bases that are formed along with the container, a configuration that is not compatible with blow molding. Other prior art containers include separate bases that are tapered, having a wide lower portion, or a constant cross-sectional extension of the bottom portion of the container. These containers are not ergonomic in that they do not indicate to the user the correct location to grab and squeeze or have a shape that prevents slippage of the container when in use. In addition, these containers are not aesthetically pleasing.
What is required is a bottom-dispensing squeeze container that is ergonomically designed. Such a container should be capable of holding fairly large quantities of liquid while being stable at rest on a surface, to allow for access to the container from any direction and with either hand, to have a shape that prevents slippage of the container from the hand, and to have a base that it an integral part of the ergonomic container design.
The present invention provides a dispenser for dispensing liquids from the bottom of a container that addresses the problems of prior art bottom-dispensing, squeeze containers. In accordance with the present invention, a dispenser for the bottom-dispensing of a liquid in a squeeze container is provided that overcomes the above-identified problems through the ergonomic design of a container and an integrated base.
It is thus one advantage of the present invention to provide a bottom-dispensing apparatus that is capable of containing fairly large quantities of liquid as would be used in a household environment, while being stable at rest on a surface.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide an ergonomically designed bottom-dispensing container having a waist between two larger ends, providing a natural position to grab the container and allowing for the weight of the liquid to be evenly distributed above and below the hand.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a bottom-dispensing apparatus having a container that is accessible from any direction and with either hand, and that has a shape that prevents slippage from the hand.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a bottom-dispensing apparatus that ergonomically designed and that integrates a base with a container to provide the user with an indication of the functioning of the apparatus.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a bottom-dispensing apparatus that has a container with a narrow waist for grabbing between the thumb and index finger, a large surface area for squeezing between the fingers and the palm of the hand, and an enlarged bulbous portion above the waist to prevent the container from slipping out of the user""s hand. It is another aspect to provide a base for the apparatus to provide an indication of the ergonomic design of the container.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to provide a container and base for a bottom-dispensing apparatus that are economical to manufacture.
It is a key aspect of the present invention to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus comprising a hollow, elongated container for the liquid and a frusto-conical base. The elongated container has a bulbous upper portion and a frusto-conical lower portion with a bottom wall at the larger diameter thereof. The bottom wall has an opening therein for discharging liquid from the container. The frusto-conical lower portion is deformable and ergonomically proportioned to permit gripping and compression by a human hand to cause ejection of liquid through the opening. The bulbous upper portion is sized to prevent downward slippage of the frusto-conical lower portion when gripped. The frusto-conical base is secured to the lower portion and forms a continuation of the frusto-conical shape of the lower portion. The base has a lower rim lying in a plane transverse to the elongated container for supporting it in an upright condition when the base is positioned on a substantially planar surface.
It is another key aspect of the present invention to provide a liquid dispensing apparatus comprising a hollow, elongated container for the liquid. The container has a deformable handgrip formed a frusto-conical lower portion with a bottom wall at the larger diameter thereof, and a waist at the upper end of the lower portion. The bottom wall has an opening therein for discharging liquid from the container. The frusto-conical lower portion and waist are ergonomically proportioned to permit gripping and compression by a human hand to cause ejection of liquid through said opening. The apparatus also includes a frusto-conical base secured to the lower portion to form a continuation of the frusto-conical shape of the lower portion. The base has a lower rim lying in a plane transverse to the elongated container for supporting it in an upright condition when the base is positioned on a substantially planar surface.